Les 4 filles de l'Agent Coulson
by Mlle-Sue
Summary: Tout commença parce que Papa était mort, Pippa avait besoin d'un job, Em avait acquis un bus et Tony Stark cachait une passion secrète pour les scones à la myrtilles. Nonslash
1. 0 - Où Em se pose des questions

_**Hello ! **_

_**Je me suis rendue compte, en cours d'écriture, qu'un mot d'introduction était nécessaire. Cette histoire prend en compte tous les films Marvel jusqu'au 2e Captain America, ainsi que la première saison d'Agents of SHIELD, ce qui veut dire que tous les superhéros, personnages secondaires et vilains de ces différents films sont susceptibles de faire une apparition sans prévenir. Les jumeaux Maximoff (Quicksilver et sa sœur Scarlett Witch), vus dans la magnifique bande-annonce de Age of Ultron, font eux aussi partie de l'équipe, pour une raison que j'expliciterai dans le chapitre 4. J'ai fait mon possible pour coller au mieux à l'univers cinématique Marvel, mais comme c'est un univers riche et complexe, j'y ai également intégré les X-Men et les 4 Fantastiques (de même que leurs méchants respectifs), quoique dans l'ensemble, ils ont des rôles très secondaires. D'autres, comme Blade ou Spiderman, pourraient (ou pas, ça dépendra de la manière dont l'histoire évolue) intervenir par la suite. Ainsi que vous vous en rendrez très vite compte, j'ai décidé de garder tous les noms en anglais, parce que je trouve Homme de Fer et Capitaine Amérique très légèrement ridicules...**_

_**Au cas où vous auriez lu la première version de cette histoire, vous réaliserez assez vite que les sœurs Coulson (qui portent le nom de leur mère pour des raisons de sécurité, un badge "Mon papa est un membre important du SHIELD" ayant toujours son petit succès auprès des méchants) n'ont pas changé d'un iota, mais que le contexte dans lequel elles évoluent a été quelque peu bouleversé suite à certains évènements survenus dans l'univers Marvel entre temps. Idem pour nos superhéros préférés.**_

**_Je ne possède que les filles Coulson et certains personnages secondaires, les Avengers m'ayant juste été prêtés par Marvel **_le temps que je fasse un peu joujou avec eux_**. J'essayerai de les leur rendre pas trop abîmés, et j'espère que vous aimerez cette curieuse histoire qui, il faut bien le reconnaître, parle beaucoup de pâtisserie..._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>- Rappelle-moi un peu pourquoi je me suis mis en tête d'installer une pâtisserie mobile à Manhattan au beau milieu du mois de novembre, encore ? demanda Patience Majorie McGillis – Em pour les intimes – à sa sœur cadette.<p>

- Parce que tu es complètement maso ? proposa Sarah d'un air blasé en repoussant ses mèches brunes striées de turquoise et d'émeraude sous son bonnet multicolore, avant de réchauffer ses mains chaussées de mitaines autour de son mug de café fumant.

Em soupira. L'idée lui avait semblé excellente en juillet, lorsque le patron de l'adorable petite boulangerie de Brooklyn où elle travaillait depuis la fin de ses études avait décidé de prendre sa retraite et de vendre son commerce, pour partir s'installer en Californie et profiter de ses petits-enfants. Ayant quelques économies – essentiellement ce qu'elle avait pu épargner en travaillant, même si son père leur avait légué un peu d'argent mis de côté pour les coups durs –, Em avait espéré pouvoir reprendre l'établissement à son compte… jusqu'au moment où elle avait pris connaissance du prix de l'immobilier à Brooklyn. Sur un coup de tête, elle avait racheté la camionnette avec laquelle son ancien patron assurait les livraisons auprès d'un certain nombre de ses clients, qu'elle avait rénovée et adaptée pour en faire une sorte de salon de thé mobile. Cela lui avait valu l'incompréhension et la stupéfaction de ses cadettes, étant plus réputée pour sa manière rationnelle et pragmatique d'aborder les problèmes que pour sa spontanéité. Avec le recul, elle songeait, morose, qu'il y avait sans doute une raison à cela.

- Je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous avez prévu des cookies aux noisettes ! Je ne survivrai pas à ma matinée sans ça !

Em tourna les yeux vers leur première cliente de la journée... et la raison pour laquelle elles avaient choisi ce secteur de Manhattan entre tous pour y installer leur bus. En équilibre précaire sur ses hauts talons, vêtue d'un tailleur bleu marine et d'un chemisier azur flambant neufs, ses longs cheveux brun foncé rassemblés en un chignon sage, Pippa pianotait nerveusement sur la tablette extérieure de ses ongles manucurés. Quand on savait que, quelques mois plus tôt, elle passait ses journées en jean et sweat-shirt, les ongles rongés et les doigts perpétuellement tachés par le fusain, la scène tenait du surréalisme. Mais leur vie avait été complètement bouleversée ces derniers temps. Et pas pour le meilleur...

- Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? glissa Sarah avec une grimace. Qu'on s'est levées à l'aube et qu'on a traversé la moitié de la ville pour se planter devant la tour la plus en vue de ce quartier snob par plaisir ? Nan, on est là pour soutenir notre sœurette lors de sa première journée de travail dans le domaine très en vue de l'énergie renouvelable...

Malgré son ton railleur, Sarah était aussi fière de Pippa que ne l'était Em. Peut-être même plus encore, car leur sœur avait renoncé sans hésiter à ses rêves de devenir architecte pour se chercher un job lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que ses frais de scolarité épuiseraient presque entièrement les économies léguées par leur père. Vu son don naturel pour le dessin, Em n'aurait pourtant pas hésité une seconde à vider le compte, mais Pippa n'avait rien voulu entendre et s'était trouvé un stage rémunéré dans le domaine de l'énergie verte. En apprenant le nom du futur employeur de sa sœur, Em s'était toutefois demandé ce que leur père en aurait pensé, mais avait préféré garder ses réserves pour elle.

-Ne l'écoute pas, déclara-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à Sarah, laquelle l'ignora superbement, le doute, comme la culpabilité, lui étant complètement étrangers.

Em ouvrit le four dans lequel elle venait de réchauffer les cookies préparés le matin même en prévision de cette journée essentielle. La jeune femme les avait travaillés en forme de nuages, et les avait parsemés de noisettes, cerneaux de noix et amandes fraîches. Elle en sortit précautionneusement deux avec une pince, car ils étaient encore tout chauds et friables. L'odeur de la pâte sucrée et fumante lui amena l'eau à la bouche et fit gargouiller son ventre, lui rappelant qu'elle s'était tellement activée depuis l'aube pour que tout soit prêt dans les temps qu'elle se s'était pas même arrêtée pour boire un café. Tandis qu'elle préparait la boisson favorite de Pippa – double expresso, caramel et mousse de lait parsemée de billes de chocolat blanc –, la jeune femme en profita pour se faire un simple cappuccino. Contrairement à ses sœurs, qui pouvaient ingérer des kilos de friandises sans prendre le moindre gramme, chaque calorie qu'elle ingérait venait se stocker directement dans ses hanches. Ce qui était d'une injustice flagrante, même si elle s'y était faite, depuis le temps.

- Oh mon dieu, Em, si tu n'étais pas ma sœur, je t'épouserais ! soupira Pippa.

Cette dernière, trop empressée pour tenir compte de ses conseils, avait croqué à pleines dents dans son cookie trop chaud. Partagée entre l'attendrissement et l'exaspération, son aînée secoua la tête. Depuis sa récente et brutale rupture avec Kenny, le sujet du mariage restait douloureux pour cette dernière, qui avait toutefois gardé le silence sur les aspects les plus déprimants de cette affaire. Elle était secrètement convaincue qu'en joignant leurs efforts, Pippa et Sarah étaient capables de déclencher la troisième Guerre mondiale. Et un affront, réel ou imaginaire, à leur sœur aînée était précisément le genre d'argument qui les convaincrait de mettre leurs différences de côté pour s'unir dans le crime. Sans parler de Pammy, le bébé de la famille, dotée d'un caractère aussi doux et conciliant que ses colères étaient brutales et dévastatrices, et qui considérait la plus âgée de ses sœurs comme une seconde mère.

- Une chance que je sois ta sœur, dans ce cas, rétorqua Em, mi figue mi raisin.

- En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec vous, mais je serais ravi d'avoir la réponse aux deux questions suivantes : qu'est-ce que vous faites sur ma propriété et est-ce que ce sont des scones aux myrtilles ?

Les trois sœurs se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers celui qui venait de parler. La quarantaine athlétique, vêtu d'un costume sur mesure qui avait sans doute coûté plus cher que le bus d'Em, celui-ci les observait avec un mélange de perplexité et de bonhomie. La jeune femme était consciente qu'une réponse était attendue de sa part, mais elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver ses esprits.

Pas alors que Tony Stark – Iron Man en personne – semblait s'intéresser à ses pâtisseries.


	2. 1 - Où Stark a de la répartie

Em semblait avoir temporairement cessé de fonctionner. Elle fixait Tony Stark de ses yeux écarquillés, sa bouche entrouverte, offrant une remarquable similitude avec la marchandise du jour sur l'étal d'un poissonnier. Se sentant d'humeur charitable, Sarah décida cependant de garder pour elle cette réflexion éclairée. Et puisque sa sœur ne semblait pas en mesure de réagir pour l'instant, elle décida de prendre les choses en main.

- Il serait peut-être temps d'investir dans des lunettes, Monsieur Stark, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix acide. J'ai l'impression que votre vue baisse. A moins que le fait de sauter des classes vous ait empêché d'assimiler certaines informations telles que, par exemple, la distinction entre un bâtiment et une rue. Auquel cas vous risquez quelques joyeuses surprises dans un futur proche. Une arrestation pour attentat à la pudeur, par exemple...

Sa remarque lui valut des regards courroucés et deux "_Sarah !_" indignés de ses aînées, mais Tony Stark ne parut pas en prendre ombrage. Au contraire, son expression mi-perplexe mi-contrariée laissa place à un sourire narquois.

- Intéressante remarque, Fillette aux cheveux verts, rétorqua-t-il. Mais il me semble avoir posé deux questions. A moins que ton cerveau soit incapable de gérer plus d'une information à la fois ?

Sarah aurait adoré lui dire où il pouvait se carrer ses questions, mais cela aurait porté préjudice à Em, ce qu'elle se refusait à faire. Sans compter qu'elle avait bel et bien ouvert les hostilités, et devait dès lors en assumer les conséquences. Aussi afficha-t-elle son sourire le plus hypocrite pour déclarer d'une voix sucrée :

- Tout à fait, Monsieur Stark, j'allais justement y venir. Ma sœur Em que vous voyez ici est la meilleure pâtissière de toute l'île de Manhattan. Par pure bonté d'âme, elle a décidé de venir au secours des malheureux travailleurs qui triment toute la journée pour que vous puissiez accumuler quelques milliards supplémentaires en vous curant les ongles et en faisant des tours de manège dans votre armure flashy. Notre production du jour comporte pas moins de cinq sortes de cupcakes, trois de cookies, des brownies, des muffins et des scones aux fruits des bois. Nous proposons également des cafés, latte, cappuccinos, diverses sortes de thé et du chocolat chaud maison.

À en juger par son expression, Em était déchirée entre l'envie d'étrangler sa cadette et celle de fondre en larmes. Sarah aurait été prête à parier que, si elle n'avait pas été prise au piège de son bus comme un rat dans un labyrinthe, son aînée se serait déjà enfuie à toutes jambes. Puisque cette option restait toutefois hors de sa portée, elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux, mortifiée. De toute évidence, la seule présence de Tony Stark suffisait à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Réaction que Sarah avait d'ailleurs toutes les peines du monde à comprendre. Débarrassé de son armure étincelante, le milliardaire lui apparaissait en effet beaucoup plus exaspérant qu'impressionnant. Il était vrai que les goûts personnels de Sarah l'auraient plutôt portée vers Black Widow que sur ses camarades mâles. Ceci dit, si elle devait se fier aux réactions de ses sœurs, Tony Stark n'avait ni les muscles de Thor, ni la prestance du Captain, ni les biceps d'Hawkeye. Certes, il avait de l'argent – et l'arrogance qui allait de pair –, ainsi que quelques idées brillantes, même si ça la peinait de le reconnaître, vu que c'était avant tout une énorme tête de nœud. Mais sans son armure, il n'était pas si exceptionnel qu'il voulait bien le croire.

De toute façon, Em n'était pas du genre à tomber en pâmoison devant un compte en banque bien garni ou un hypothalamus surdéveloppé. Pippa, Sarah et Pammy étaient d'ailleurs admiratives de la manière dont leur aînée parvenait à gérer de multiples tâches de manière simultanée, tout en conservant la tête fermement ancrée sur les épaules. La véritable raison de son soudain mutisme devait se trouver ailleurs, même si Sarah ne parvenait pas à comprendre où. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son autre sœur, laquelle essayait de se faire oublier en restant parfaitement immobile et silencieuse. Sans doute n'était-elle guère encline à s'attirer les foudres de son employeur avant même son premier jour de travail. Dommage que Sarah fût incapable d'en faire autant.

- Bon, vous allez vous décider, ou vous comptez prendre racine ? Parce qu'on n'est pas là pour faire joli, nous, on bosse !

Pippa mit une main devant ses yeux avec un gémissement étouffé. En son for intérieur, Sarah devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes cette fois, quoiqu'elle refusât, par pure fierté, de faire marche arrière. Au moins, cela permit à Em de recouvrer ses esprits. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, repoussa sa cadette derrière elle, prit un scone tout chaud sur le présentoir, pour le déposer sur une serviette en papier et le tendre au milliardaire avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Monsieur Stark, je vous prie de pardonner le comportement de ma petite sœur, déclara-t-elle de sa voix habituelle, douce et posée. Cela fait des années que nous essayons d'installer un filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche, sans succès. Puis-je vous offrir un scone, en espérant que vous ne nous en garderez pas rancune ?

- Tout dépendra du scone en question, répondit la tête de nœud avec un petit reniflement. Il se trouve que j'ai l'arrogance en horreur. J'en ai bien assez tout seul sans devoir me coltiner celle d'autrui, vous comprenez.

- Espèce de...

- Sarah !

D'un seul mot, sa sœur aînée l'avait réduite au silence. Em avait en effet passé une bonne partie de son existence à veiller sur ses cadettes, et élevé en grande partie les deux plus jeunes. Sarah se rappelait à peine de leur mère – ce qu'elle ne regrettait nullement; en ce qui la concernait, cette garce pouvait bien crever –, tandis que Pammy n'en conservait pas le moindre souvenir. La plupart du temps, Em se montrait gentille et conciliante, ce qu ne l'empêchait nullement de savoir se faire obéir quand c'était nécessaire. Tony Stark haussa un sourcil impressionné, avant de mordre dans la pâtisserie. Et de fermer les paupières en poussant un gémissement de pur plaisir. Em, qui derrière son calme apparent était en train de retenir sa respiration, esquissa un sourire timide, tandis que Sarah levait les yeux au ciel. Stark engloutit le reste du scone en trois bouchées, avant de saisir les mains de l'aînée des sœurs McGillis entre les siennes.

- Épousez-moi, déclara-t-il avec emphase.

Sarah crut bien qu'Em allait s'étouffer. Elle-même était partagée entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. D'un côté, elle était fière de constater que, malgré tous ses milliards, Stark n'avait jamais goûté de pâtisseries aussi bonnes que celle de sa sœur. De l'autre, vu comme il mettait Em mal à l'aise, Sarah aurait vraiment préféré qu'il se montre un peu plus réservé, pour une fois. Encore que c'était là un vœu pieux, elle en était consciente. Stark était à peu près aussi discret qu'un homme-orchestre à un enterrement. Elle était prête à parier que l'idole de son père, le fier Captain, devait grincer les dents à chaque fois qu'il devait le faire participer à une mission furtive.

Par chance, Em avait visiblement réussi à dépasser son choc initial, parce qu'elle se reprit presque aussitôt et retira sa main à Stark, atténuant le geste d'un sourire.

- Outre le fait que vous êtes un peu trop vieux pour moi, il me semble que vous êtes déjà fiancé, Monsieur Stark.  
>- Rien n'est gravé dans la pierre, chère enfant, rétorqua ce dernier avec un haussement d'épaules. Et puis, vous avez quoi, vingt-quatre ans ? Je suis déjà sorti avec des filles plus jeunes que vous, vous savez.<br>- Vingt-six. Et ça ne se fait pas de demander son âge à une dame, fit remarquer Em sans se départir de son sourire.  
>- C'est vous qui avez mis la question de l'âge sur le tapis. Ce que, personnellement, je considère comme frapper en dessous de la ceinture.<br>- Disons que je me suis dit que ce serait une rebuffade plus agréable que "_Jamais de la vie !_", rétorqua la jeune femme d'un air innocent.  
>- Je vois que le sens de la répartie est répandu dans la famille, déclara Stark en étrécissant les yeux. Mais puisque vous êtes à la fois jolie et la pâtissière la plus talentueuse que j'aie jamais croisée – la morveuse aux cheveux verts a eu raison sur ce point –, je vais me montrer magnanime et consentir à vous laisser profiter de mon bâtiment. À condition que, demain, ces scones soient aux myrtilles, entendu ?<p>

Sarah s'apprêtait à lui expliquer en termes choisis ce qu'il pouvait faire de ses conditions, mais Em la prit de vitesse.

- Je penserai à vous mettre quelques scones aux myrtilles de côté, Monsieur Stark. À condition que, de votre côté, vous arrêtiez de provoquer ma petite sœur, elle a tendance à réagir au quart de tour.  
>- Je ne m'engage jamais dans des promesses que je n'ai pas l'intention de tenir, rétorqua Stark avec un sourire carnassier. Et il me semble que la fillette aux cheveux verts est parfaitement capable de se défendre toute seule. En attendant, pourriez-vous être un ange et m'emballer cinq de ces scones ? Je vous les payerai, naturellement.<br>- Oh ? Vous essayez de bien vous faire voir de vos camarades en leur apportant le petit-déjeuner ? demanda Sarah avec un sourire moqueur.

Stark fronça les sourcils.

- Sûrement pas ! S'ils veulent des pâtisseries, ils n'ont qu'à venir les chercher eux-mêmes. J'ai bien l'intention de les narguer en bâfrant tout ça sous leur pif. Ça fera les pieds à ces salopards de Barton, Storm et Wilson qui ont fini tous les doughnuts à la framboise sans m'en laisser un seul.

Sarah trouvait curieux cette passion de Tony Stark pour les fruits rouges. Elle l'aurait plutôt vu comme un amateur de cannelle. Em emballa soigneusement les scones demandé dans une jolie boîte blanche ornée du logo de sa nouvelle entreprise, deux rubans rouges imbriqués formant un P et un C, pour _Perfect Cupcakes_. En tout cas officiellement. Parce que, même si elle n'avait jamais osé poser directement la question à sa sœur, Sarah était convaincue depuis le départ que ces deux lettres représentaient tout autre chose. Phillip Coulson. Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais pensait tout de même que Papa aurait apprécié l'hommage. Stark tendit fourra un billet de vingt dans la main d'Em, prit la boîte qu'elle lui tendait en échange, laissa la monnaie sur le comptoir et se tourna vers Pippa, qui avait suivi l'échange dans un silence mortifié.

- Maintenant, ma jolie, que diriez-vous de faire votre entrée chez Stark Industries au bras du grand patron ? Ça mettra votre responsable aux abois, et il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de vous envoyer faire le café et les photocopies. En échange, vous me direz tout ce que je dois savoir pour conquérir le cœur de votre charmante sœur…

Em et Sarah en restèrent comme deux ronds de flanc. Quant à Pippa, après un instant d'hésitation, elle posa sa main sur le bras tendu et, avec une grimace d'excuse à ses sœurs, suivit Stark dans son antre. Em poussa un soupir de soulagement, et se tourna vers plusieurs nouveaux clients qui s'avançaient, sans doute aussi avides de ragots sur Iron Man que de pâtisseries et boissons caféinées. Sarah, en revanche, ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. Son instinct lui soufflait en effet qu'elles étaient loin d'en avoir fini avec cet hurluberlu.


	3. 2 - Où des retrouvailles ont lieu

_Plume : Oh mais moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir ! J'avoue que je me demandais si cette fic, un peu différente de celles qu'on croise habituellement, avait encore sa place sur FFNet. Mais si tu es contente de la retrouver, ça me suffit ! :)_

_Pour répondre à ta question du prologue, cette version est à la fois très similaire et très différente de la première.  
>Très similaire, parce que nos sœurs Coulson – même si après réflexion, je me suis dit que garder le nom de Papa revenait à se balader avec une cible sur la tronche. Du coup, elles portent celui de Maman – n'ont pas changé d'un pouce. Et que ça va continuer à parler d'amour fraternel, d'amitié, de romance, de pâtisseries… et sans doute un peu de combats tout de même…<br>Très différente, parce que depuis j'ai vu Winter Soldier, Agents of SHIELD (enfin, la saison 1), et la bande-annonce de Age of Ultron, et je me suis dit que ce que j'avais écrit au départ ne tiendrait plus la route. Donc je suis repartie de zéro, j'ai changé certains éléments essentiels et certains personnages, et on verra bien où ça nous mènera…_

* * *

><p>La jolie Pippa venait à peine de s'éclipser pour rejoindre son service – il faudrait la garder à l'œil, elle pourrait peut-être faire une assistante potable, contrairement à cette armée de gourdes que Pepper s'obstinait à lui fourrer dans les pattes –, que déjà Rogers venait à la rencontre de Tony. À en juger par sa mine sombre, la situation s'annonçait tendue. Le tout était de savoir si c'était parce que Tony avait encore merdé, auquel cas il se foutait éperdument de ce que Rogers avait à dire, ou parce qu'un problème extérieur requérait son attention. Dans ces conditions, Tony était prêt à fournir un effort, mais pas avant d'avoir avalé au moins un scone supplémentaire. Son cerveau fonctionnait mieux quand il avait l'estomac plein.<p>

- Monsieur Stark, le salua Rogers. Nous avons un problème.  
>- Captain, sans vouloir vous offenser, on en a toujours plus ou moins un. Le tout est de savoir à quel point il est problématique, si j'ose dire, et si on peut y faire quelque chose dans l'immédiat. Je me ferai un plaisir d'évaluer la situation pour vous dès que j'aurai pris un petit café.<br>- Stark… commença Rogers, l'exaspération pointant dans sa voix.

Même si Tony ne l'aurait jamais reconnu en public, il en était venu à apprécier Rogers. Voire, en certaines occasions, à partager l'admiration que son père avait autrefois portée au Captain. C'était une véritable force de la nature; en combat, il affichait une prestance et un charisme phénoménaux. Hélas, il contrebalançait ces qualités par une fâcheuse tendance à tout prendre au sérieux, et se montrait parfois excessivement pointilleux sur des détails aussi futiles que les horaires de meeting. Il y avait une raison à ce que Tony ait laissé la direction de son entreprise à Pepper, et même s'il avait fini par considérer les Avengers comme une seconde famille, il n'avait pas l'intention de jouer les élèves zélés pour les beaux yeux de Rogers.

Selon lui, il était plus que temps pour le brave Captain de se décoincer un peu. De préférence en position horizontale. Tony lui aurait volontiers donné un coup de main s'il avait été sûr à 100% de son public cible. Il était quasi certain que le Captain préférait les femmes, mais son type restait encore à déterminer. Romanov le disait difficile, et d'après ce que Tony avait pu constater, elle n'avait pas tort. Mais, enfin, il restait un homme et avait donc forcément une faiblesse. Peut-être même plusieurs. Le tout était de trouver le bon angle pour faire céder les défenses du fier Captain. Une fois que celui-ci aurait l'esprit plus agréablement occupé, il devrait enfin ficher à Tony une paix royale.

- Oui, oui, Papy, je sais, c'est une question de vie ou de mort, comme d'habitude. Mais vous savez que je suis incapable de me concentrer tant que je n'ai pas eu ma dose de caféine. Alors qu'est-ce que vous préférez; avoir à gérer un Tony Stark infernal ou perdre quelques précieuses minutes pour retrouver un Tony Stark… disons presque supportable ?

Un certain nombre d'émotions déplaisantes se succédèrent sur le visage de Rogers. Tony était prêt à parier que le chef des Avengers – une nomination officieuse dans laquelle lui-même n'avait pas eu grand-chose à dire – était en train d'envisager de le bâillonner et l'attacher solidement à une chaise pour toute la durée du meeting. Mais Saint Captain America était trop droit pour s'abaisser à de telles extrémités, aussi finit-il par se pincer l'arête du nez en hochant la tête. Tony alla donc se préparer un cappuccino à la mousse de lait sur la machine hors de prix qu'il avait fait installer dans les quartiers de la Tour dévolus aux Avengers. Il aurait bien pris son temps pour le déguster, accompagné d'un de ses précieux scones. Cependant, Rogers semblait au bord de l'implosion, aussi avala-t-il son cappuccino en vitesse, avant de s'en préparer un deuxième pour tenir le coup durant le meeting. Puis il suivit docilement le Captain dans le couloir menant à la salle de réunion. S'y trouvaient déjà Barton, Storm, Wilson, Maximoff Mâle, Banner et Thor. Curieusement, Miss Assassin et Maximoff Version Femelle manquaient à l'appel. Ce qui n'était pas un mal, du moins à ses yeux. Tony avait fini par se faire à Romanov, mais pas au point de regretter son absence. Quant à la Foldingue… eh bien, le Captain pouvait affirmer qu'elle était de leur côté et ne représentait pas une menace, Tony se sentait toujours nerveux en sa présence.

- Et moi qui croyais que c'était une question de vie ou de mort, railla-t-il.  
>- C'est le cas, Monsieur Stark. Mais pas de la manière dont vous l'envisagiez…<p>

Cette voix…

Tony n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et pas davantage ses yeux lorsque le dernier membre de leur petit meeting impromptu se tourna vers lui. Et pourtant, il se trouvait bel et bien face à feu l'Agent Coulson du SHIELD, son éternel sourire tranquille plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Vous êtes prié de me rembourser les fleurs offertes à l'occasion de votre enterrement, fut la première remarque de Tony une fois qu'il eut recouvré ses esprits.

Un éclair amusé passa dans les yeux de Coulson, qui ne prit toutefois pas la peine de commenter. Rogers indiqua une chaise à Tony, et s'installa à sa place habituelle, en bout de table.

- Le Directeur Coulson a pris contact avec moi il y a trois jours, expliqua le Captain avec un certain embarras, mais m'a demandé de ne pas vous en parler tant que nous n'aurions pas l'opportunité de nous réunir tous ensembles dans un endroit sûr.  
>- Depuis l'annonce publique de la véritable nature du SHIELD, nous avons appris à nous méfier, précisa Coulson, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.<br>- Directeur ? intervint Barton d'une voix blanche.  
>- Fury était devenu un personnage trop en vue. Il a donc décidé de passer le flambeau, expliqua Coulson.<p>

À en juger par son expression, Legolas ne se satisfaisait pas de cette explication simpliste. Avis que Tony partageait du reste entièrement. Il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il se cachait là derrière une histoire aussi rocambolesque que divertissante, et avait bien l'intention d'en apprendre le fin mot. Même s'il connaissait assez "_Phil_" pour savoir que ce dernier ne trahirait pas si facilement ses secrets. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Tony avait créé JARVIS dans ce but précis. Et ce dernier était le majordome robotisé de la situation, il en était convaincu.

Comme s'il sentait venir un flot de questions ininterrompu, Coulson leva une main pour prévenir toute intervention supplémentaire.

- Permettez-moi de vous exposer la situation, commença-t-il, avant d'effleurer les touches activant l'écran 3D. Comme vous le savez, Hydra est plus vivante que jamais, et implantée dans notre société à presque tous les niveaux. Même si la récente intervention du Captain – Son visage s'illumina un instant à la mention du nom de son idole, quoiqu'il reprît presque aussitôt son affabilité coutumière – lui a porté un coup violent, elle ne se laissera pas abattre si facilement. C'est qu'elle comporte plusieurs sous-branches, dont Centipede, avec laquelle moi et mon équipe avons eu maille à partir récemment.

Barton détourna le regard, ce que Tony comprenait sans peine. Lui-même se sentait quelque peu froissé d'apprendre que Coulson avait survécu et le leur avait caché durant des mois – sans compter qu'en y réfléchissant bien, Fury les avait manipulés comme des bleus durant l'épisode Chitauri. Mais Barton avait travaillé directement sous ses ordres, pendant une durée prolongée. Que son ancien chef lui ai caché sa présence en ville et se soit constitué une nouvelle équipe devait être pour lui autrement plus douloureux. D'un autre côté, entre la croisade solitaire de Fury et la désertion de Hill pour Stark Industries, il avait bien fallu que le nouveau Directeur reconstitue ses rangs. Or Barton s'était montré… instable depuis l'invasion Chitauri, même si Miss Super Assassin assurait qu'il allait de mieux en mieux. Selon Tony, Romanov essayait surtout de se convaincre elle-même. Il n'avait quant à lui pas remarqué d'amélioration particulière. Barton avait le regard d'un chiot abandonné sur le coin de la route, et tendait à rester seul dans ses hauteurs. Tony s'étonnait même qu'il ait accepté de se joindre à eux – à moins que Rogers ne l'ait appâté avec la présence de Coulson.

D'humeur morose, Tony ouvrit le sachet en papier qui reposait sur ses genoux et en sortit un scone, dans lequel il mordit à belles dents. Il avait un peu craint que le parfait scone du matin ait été un produit de son imagination, et constatait avec soulagement que ce n'était pas le cas. La pâtisserie était idéale; moelleuse sans être molle, sucrée mais pas trop, avec un parfait équilibre entre les fruits et la pâte. Il fallait absolument qu'il remette la main sur la jolie petite pâtissière et la convainque d'abandonner ce bus miteux pour entrer à son service. Pepper ferait sûrement la tronche dans un premier temps, mais Tony était prêt à parier qu'après avoir goûté à ces merveilles, elle se rangerait à son point de vue.

- On vous dérange, Monsieur Stark ? Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse seul, peut-être ?

Tony rouvrit les paupières pour constater que huit paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur lui, exprimant des émotions allant de l'amusement à l'exaspération – ça, c'était sa Sainteté Rogers, comme toujours –, en passant par la curiosité, voire l'intérêt. Quoique si Wilson et Maximoff Mâle espéraient poser leurs sales pattes pleines de doigts sur ses précieux scones, ils pouvaient toujours se brosser.

- Pas du tout, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton suave. Peu de choses me passionnent autant qu'un PowerPoint aux petites heures du jour.  
>- Il est presque neuf heures, Monsieur Stark.<br>- Comme le temps passe quand on s'amuse, ma parole ! Je ne voudrais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, Coulson. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on fera attention à Hydra.  
>- Il ne s'agissait que d'une introduction, Monsieur Stark. Pour que vous compreniez bien à quel point la situation est inextricable. Mais je peux recommencer, si vous préférez ?<br>- Je suis tenté, naturellement, mais…  
>- Il suffit, Ami Stark ! Laissez parler le Fils de Coul. Il a bien des choses à nous apprendre…<p>

Tony avait vécu trop d'expériences similaires pour prendre le risque de contredire Monsieur Tonnerre. Même si la petite Foster l'avait entortillé autour de son index, lui apprenant entre autres choses à se vêtir à la mode midgardienne – il portait pour l'heure un costume gris sombre et avait attaché sa chevelure blonde en une queue de cheval –, il gardait un tempérament ombrageux et tendait à trancher dans le vif lorsque Storm ou Tony faisaient dévier la conversation. Ce qui voulait dire deux à trois fois par meeting, en moyenne. Ce dernier croisa les bras et fixa son regard sur Coulson, quoiqu'il se saisit d'un nouveau scone et mordit dedans d'un air de défi.

- Vous savez également que Magneto et ses mutants renégats multiplient les attaques sur les civils, au point que les XMen du Professeur Xavier commencent à être débordés et à solliciter de plus en plus fréquemment notre aide.

Du coin de l'œil, Tony remarqua que Maximoff serrait les dents à s'en broyer la mâchoire. La seule chose pire que d'être élevé dans une cage par une société séculaire de super-vilains était d'en sortir pour découvrir que votre père biologique portait plus d'attention à vos pouvoirs qu'à votre personne. Pour un peu, Tony se serait senti désolé pour les Maximoff. Sauf qu'à ses yeux, ils étaient avant tout des bombes à retardement. Il croyait comprendre pourquoi Rogers avait insisté pour les admettre dans l'équipe – un jour, peut-être, son ex-meilleur-ami-devenu-sociopathe pourrait-il à son tour se joindre à eux –, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne les surveillait pas comme le lait sur le feu. Et il n'était pas le seul; Romanov, Wilson, et même Banner en faisaient autant.

- Malheureusement, nous avons récemment pris connaissance d'un élément nouveau qui pourrait, le cas échéant, précipiter dans le chaos l'équilibre précaire que nous maintenons avec grande difficulté.

Coulson pressa un bouton, qui fit apparaître l'image d'une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années.

- La vache, c'est une vraie bombe, fit remarquer Storm avec un sifflement appréciateur.

Tony n'avait pas le moindre doute quant à la raison qui avait poussé Reed Richards, leader des 4 fantastiques et beau-frère du jeune homme, à proposer sa candidature auprès des Avengers. Certes, le gamin était doté de pouvoirs particulièrement efficaces, et s'avérait un allié de choix sur le champ de bataille. Mais il était incapable de la fermer, sans compter sa tendance à improviser et n'en faire qu'à sa tête, qui avaient failli mal tourner à plusieurs reprises. Tony tolérait d'autant moins ce comportement que Storm venait marcher sur ses platebandes. Il était l'électron libre des Avengers et n'appréciait guère la concurrence, aussi évitait-il Storm autant que faire se pouvait. Du reste, seuls Rogers et Romanov arrivaient plus ou moins à se faire obéir du gamin, aussi les autres les laissaient-ils généralement se débrouiller avec lui.

Ceci étant, Tony devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. La blonde, vêtue d'une combinaison moulante couleur jade assortie à ses yeux, était tout bonnement splendide. Coulson esquissa un sourire froid.

- Il s'agit d'Evanora Wave, une mutante dotée du pouvoir d'entrer dans n'importe quel réseau électronique par la pensée. Elle a longtemps collaboré avec Magneto – à titre payant, c'est une mercenaire –, mais a récemment créé un programme nommé _Sandcastle*_. Ce programme reprend absolument toutes les informations dont le SHIELD, l'armée, mais également Magneto et consorts disposent sur chaque individu doté de pouvoirs spéciaux sur le Continent américain, et s'apprête à le vendre au plus offrant. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous préciser à quel point les répercussions s'avéreraient catastrophiques si elle devait parvenir à ses fins…

*château de sable


	4. 3 - Où Pippa a une journée mouvementée

Philippa McGillis ne l'aurait jamais reconnu en public, mais elle appréhendait beaucoup son premier jour à la Tour Stark. La jeune femme avait beau essayer de donner le change devant ses sœurs, elle n'en menait pas large le matin même lorsque, en sortant de sa douche, elle avait enfilé son tailleur et ses chaussures à hauts talons tout neufs, achetés pour faire bonne impression auprès de ses futurs collègues. Une fois habillée, elle s'était trouvée si ridicule qu'elle avait envoyé un snapchat à Em pour lui demander son avis. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se prenait à regretter l'époque où elles vivaient toutes ensembles dans un minuscule appartement de Brooklyn, à deux pas de la boulangerie où travaillait Em. Mais une fois que celle-ci avait perdu son travail, le prix était devenu trop lourd pour leurs finances limitées, surtout que l'aînée des sœurs McGillis refusait de piocher dans leurs économies pour payer son loyer. Et puis il y avait eu l'incident avec Pammy… Désormais, Em et Sarah partageaient un studio à Brooklyn, alors que Pippa s'était trouvé une chambre de bonne, au sixième étage d'un immeuble sans ascenseur au finfond du Queens. Une chance qu'elles vivent à l'ère de Skype et d'Internet; dans le cas contraire, cette dernière n'aurait pas tenu longtemps le coup loin de ses sœurs.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait vu arriver le bus-pâtisserie d'Em et Sarah avec une infinie gratitude. Laquelle s'était transformée en horreur sans nom lorsque Tony Stark avait fait son entrée en scène. Et ce n'était encore rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle avait éprouvé quand celui-ci lui avait offert d'entrer dans Stark Industries à son bras. S'était-il douté de l'embarras dans lequel il allait la plonger, ou avait-il simplement voulu se montrer galant ? Pippa se posait encore la question. En revanche, il était certain qu'Em avait retenu malgré elle l'attention du milliardaire. Oh, Pippa doutait que celui-ci s'intéresse à sa sœur d'un point de vue romantique. Si on devait la comparer à la brillante Virginia Potts, toujours tirée à quatre épingles, Em semblait sans doute très ordinaire, malgré ses nombreuses qualités. Pourtant, elle avait réussi à piquer la curiosité du nouvel employeur de Pippa, lequel lui avait posé tout un tas de questions au sujet de son aînée.

Pippa s'était sentie immensément soulagée quand elle avait enfin pu lui fausser compagnie pour se rendre dans le département Logement et Bâtiments, qui serait désormais son lieu de travail. La jeune femme avait en effet estimé que, lorsqu'elle reprendrait ses cours d'architecture à la fac, un passage dans une entreprise aussi prestigieuse ne pourrait que jouer en sa faveur. Car Pippa n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras. Certes, sa famille avait traversé des épreuves – plusieurs, même, et pas piquées des vers –, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer à ses rêves pour autant, même s'il lui fallait trimer des années durant pour y parvenir. Un jour, un beau bâtiment s'élèverait au cœur de New York, qu'elle pourrait montrer à ses sœurs en disant fièrement : "_C'est moi qui l'ait dessiné !_".

Son avenir immédiat, cependant, s'annonçait moins joyeux. Stark s'était en effet trompé dans ses prédictions. Vu la manière dont le chef de service, Monsieur Holliday, avait fixé Pippa durant deux bonnes minutes en transpirant abondamment, sans compter les discussions étouffées saisies au vol à son arrivée – lesquelles, naturellement, s'étaient arrêtées au moment précis où elle s'était trouvée à portée de voix –, son entrée très publique au bras du grand patron était d'ores et déjà parvenue jusqu'à son nouveau service. Sans doute Pippa était-elle la stagiaire la mieux traitée de toute l'histoire de Stark Industries. Mais elle était aussi celle que ses collègues avaient le plus envie d'éviter. La jeune femme avait en effet passé sa matinée entière à étrenner ses nouveaux talons dans les sept premiers niveaux de la Tour, portant dossiers et documents divers d'un service à un autre. Personne ne lui avait encore confié de photocopies, mais Monsieur Holliday lui avait demandé, avec une politesse exagérée, si cela ne la dérangerait pas trop d'aller chercher du café et des beignets dans la cafétéria du dessus, en prévision d'un meeting en début d'après-midi. Visiblement, Pippa portait un badge visible de tous sauf d'elle-même, qui proclamait à qui voulait le voir "_Protégée du big boss : à manipuler avec une extrême précaution_".

Pippa était toute prête à se retrousser les manches. Contrairement à ce que semblait penser Tony Stark, il n'y avait rien de dégradant à faire des photocopies. Pour le café, c'était un peu plus problématique parce qu'Em le lui avait formellement interdit depuis le jour où, après avoir essayé de faire chauffer du lait pour se préparer un cappuccino, Pippa avait fini aux urgences avec une main couverte de cloques, tandis que la nouvelle machine de sa sœur partait à la casse. Dans la famille McGillis, sa maladresse était presque aussi proverbiale que les cinglantes réparties de Sarah. D'un autre côté, si elle n'avait qu'à porter le café au lieu de le préparer, Pippa devrait pouvoir éviter la catastrophe.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cafétéria immaculée du cinquième étage, Pippa constata que celle-ci était vide, en dehors d'une jolie brune à lunettes qui patientait près du comptoir en se déhanchant selon les rythmes qui s'échappaient de son Ipod vert pomme. À moins que les oreilles de Pippa ne lui fassent défaut, la fille écoutait du ACDC à fond les ballons. Sans doute le personnel était-il parti en cuisine pour exécuter sa commande. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à attendre. Pippa se positionna à proximité du comptoir, près de la brune, mais pas trop non plus. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à encaisser une rebuffade supplémentaire ce jour-là.

L'odeur de café chaud et de pâtisseries fraîches fit gargouiller son ventre. Il était vrai qu'entre sa rencontre avec Tony Stark et les multiples allers et retours de la matinée, Pippa n'avait jamais eu le temps de terminer son premier cookie. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de le manger en plein milieu de la cafétéria Stark, mais elle mourait de faim. Or, même si les pâtisseries présentées sur le comptoir semblaient faites maison, elles n'arriveraient jamais à la cheville de celles préparées par Em. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Pippa sortit furtivement la serviette en papier qu'elle avait glissée dans la minuscule pochette qui lui servait de sac – personnellement, elle était plus sac à dos ou gros fourre-tout, mais ça aurait quelque peu juré avec son costume d'employée modèle –, et inspira à pleins poumons la délicieuse odeur des cookies, remerciant mentalement sa sœur d'avoir été assez attentionnée pour préparer ses préférés ce matin-là entre tou.

- Vu l'odeur, ces petites merveilles ne viennent ni d'ici, ni de chez Starbucks. Je peux vous demander où vous les avez trouvées ?

Le regard bleu marine que la fille posait sur les cookies de Pippa était sans équivoque. Cette dernière ayant grandi au milieu de trois sœurs, partager était tellement ancré dans ses gènes qu'elle coupa sans hésiter son second cookie en deux pour tendre une moitié à la fille. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier, et prit aussitôt une grande bouchée.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant des yeux comme des soucoupes. J'ai jamais goûté un truc pareil ! Vous savez que j'ai toutes les peines du monde à convaincre Jane, sans parler des science bros, de quitter leurs précieuses expériences le temps de manger et boire quelque chose ? Je suis sûre qu'avec ces cookies, je n'aurais qu'à claquer des doigts pour les faire céder à mes moindre désirs. Je pourrais conquérir le monde !

Pippa ne put réprimer un sourire. La fille lui faisait à la fois penser à Sarah, pour son côté décalé, et à Pammy, pour son enthousiasme. Dans ses bons jours, Pammy était un véritable petit rayon de soleil. Par ailleurs, la jeune femme était contente de découvrir que Stark Industries ne se résumait pas à une bande de pète-sec hautains, mais comportait des personnalités un peu plus joyeuses et colorées. Bien sûr, il y avait Tony Stark, mais cette fille lui semblait tout de même plus abordable que l'extravagant milliardaire.

- Je vous en prie, souffla celle-ci en agrippant le bras de Pippa et en cherchant son regard du sien, dites-moi que je peux m'en procurer d'autres à proximité et que vous ne les avez pas apportés d'un trou perdu dans le New Jersey ou préparés vous-même… encore que, si c'était le cas, je pourrais probablement vous séquestrer et vous les échanger contre des taquitos et margaritas maison. Sans fausse modestie, les miens déchirent.

Pippa éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

- Non, désolée, je suis une vraie catastrophe en cuisine. Par contre, vous serez ravie d'apprendre que vous pouvez vous en procurer sur le parvis de Stark Industries, pour une somme modeste, et avec un charmant sourire en prime.

- Ok, c'est officiel, vous êtes ma nouvelle meilleure amie… enfin, pour le reste de la journée. Jane n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais elle a tendance à se montrer possessive par moments.

Pippa n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était cette Jane, à laquelle la jeune femme avait fait allusion à deux reprises. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sourire devant tant d'enthousiasme. Avec un peu de chance, la brune convaincrait ses collègues de venir s'offrir une petite douceur chez Em. Pippa n'était en effet pas naïve au point de croire que tout était dans la poche pour son aînée. Elle avait une confiance absolue dans ses compétences culinaires – les réactions de Tony Stark et de la brune en étaient d'ailleurs de vivants exemples –, mais sans un minimum de bonne publicité, elle ne vendrait pas assez pour rentrer dans ses frais, sans parler de réaliser des bénéfices. La première impression était essentielle, et Pippa entendait bien faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour veiller à ce que celle de sa sœur soit impeccable.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai moi-même une meilleure amie, que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde, assura-t-elle. Déjà parce qu'elle est la meilleure pâtissière de la planète.

- C'est votre meilleure amie qui fait ces merveilles ?

- Il se trouve qu'elle est aussi ma grande… enfin, disons ma petite grande sœur. Elle me dépasse de deux ans, mais je la domine de treize centimètres, alors…

- Décidément, vous êtes de plus en plus intéressante… Je suis désolée, je ne pense pas avoir entendu votre nom ?

- Pippa. McGillis. C'est mon premier jour, ajouta-t-elle sans bien comprendre pourquoi, avant de tendre la main d'un air emprunté.

- Darcy Lewis, répondit l'autre, en la lui serrant cérémonieusement. Un certain nombre de gens dans cette immeuble m'appellent la petite brune aux lunettes et gros seins, mais à choisir, je préfère Darcy.

- Ce que je comprends sans peine, assura Pippa, laquelle avait de son côté souffert durant son adolescence du doux surnom de _Planche à pain_.

Em jalousait parfois la silhouette élancée de sa cadette, laquelle aurait préféré avoir les courbes de son aînée. L'herbe semblait toujours plus verte ailleurs… Sur ces entrefaites, un grand jeune homme dégingandé sortit de la cuisine avec un plateau couvert de tartelettes, qu'il tendit à Darcy.

- Pippa, je serais ravie d'en apprendre un peu plus à ton sujet – ça ne te dérange pas si je te tutoie, hein ? –, et plus encore sur ta petite grande sœur, mais je suis attendue. Ça te dirait de manger avec moi demain midi ? J'espère que tu aimes les frites au chili et que tu n'es pas du genre à te contenter d'une salade sans vinaigrette, sinon je risque de revoir ma première opinion à la baisse.

- À vrai dire, je déteste les haricots rouges, répliqua Pippa avec un sourire d'excuse. Mais j'adore les burgers.

- Hmm… Je serai magnanime et ne te retirerai pas trop de points pour cette grave faute de goût. Demain, midi quart, dans le hall d'entrée ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit Pippa.

- Super. À demain, alors !

Pippa suivit un instant Darcy du regard, avant de délivrer sa propre commande au serveur qui patientait. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle repartait à son tour avec un plateau lourdement chargé. Après avoir réussi à négocier le passage délicat de la porte, louvoyé entre trois personnes dans le couloir, et esquivé de justesse une traîtreuse plante en pot, elle entra dans l'ascenseur avec un soulagement notable. Après un moment de flottement, l'appareil se mit à monter. Pippa se traita mentalement d'idiote en réalisant que, trop occupée à se jeter des fleurs, elle n'avait pas pensé à appuyer sur le bouton du 4e étage. Après un laps de temps un peu trop long à son goût, la porte finit par s'ouvrir. La jeune femme se poussa sur le côté quand un splendide spécimen masculin entra à son tour dans l'habitacle. Le nouveau venu était un grand blond musclé à l'air sérieux, vêtu d'une chemise blanche, d'un jean bleu pâle et d'une veste en cuir beige. Il lui lança un regard surpris, mais la gratifia néanmoins d'un signe de tête avant de tendre la main vers le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

- Attendez !

- Madame ?

- Je suis désolée, expliqua Pippa, mortifiée, mais j'ai complètement oublié d'appuyer sur le bouton, la première fois. Et je ne vous cache pas que les voyages en ascenseur, ça perd de son charme au bout d'un certain temps. Vous voulez bien appuyer sur le quatrième pour moi ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit l'homme, l'ombre d'un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

Pippa le gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant, avant de sombrer dans le mutisme. Elle aurait volontiers profité du long trajet retour pour l'observer en douce, parce qu'elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de croiser un mec aussi canon, mais estimait s'être suffisamment fait remarquer comme ça. Elle se sentait à la fois soulagée et déçue lorsque l'ascenseur arriva enfin à bon port. Après avoir salué son voisin, elle s'apprêta à sortir de l'ascenseur la tête haute. Malheureusement, le destin n'était pas aussi clément. L'un de ses hauts talons se prit dans la rainure, la faisant trébucher. Pippa se sentir partir vers l'avant et, contre toute logique, se raccrocha désespérément à son plateau. Elle vit le sol se rapprocher à toute vitesse et ferma les yeux, serrant les dents à l'idée du choc brutal qui l'attendait, même si l'humiliation consécutive serait bien pire encore. Cependant, elle se sentit rattrapée in extremis et plaquée contre un mur solide, quoique extrêmement chaud. Constatant que le fracas redouté n'avait jamais atteint ses oreilles, elle ouvrit un œil, pour constater que le grand blond avait réussi à la retenir, en même temps que son plateau. Le cœur tambourinant à toute allure, elle leva les yeux vers lui et déclara :

- Je crois que je pourrais vous embrasser.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Réalisant, à l'expression effarée du jeune homme qu'elle passait pour une allumeuse, Pippa se hâta de secouer la tête.

- N'allez pas croire que je vous fais des avances ! Je veux dire, vous êtes très sexy, et tout, mais vous venez surtout de me sauver la vie. J'ai bien failli entrer dans les annales de Stark Industries en me faisant publiquement remarquer non pas une, mais deux fois sur ma première matinée de travail.

- Deux ?

- Disons qu'histoire de faire original pour mon premier jour, j'ai fait mon entrée au bras de Tony Stark, expliqua-t-elle avec une grimace.

Pippa se serait bien donné des claques. Après avoir successivement joué les Calamity Jane et les Jessica Rabbit, voilà qu'elle passait en mode fanfaron. Elle n'avait décidément rien à envier à Tony Stark lui-même. Les sourcils du jeune homme se haussèrent encore d'un cran.

- Quelle drôle d'idée, déclara-t-il.

- C'est que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais le jeune homme opina du chef, un éclair de malice passant dans ses yeux bleus.

- Stark a en effet tendance à renverser l'adage en considérant que la liberté d'autrui s'arrête où commence la sienne.

- Galant, sexy et philosophe ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne vous fabrique pas en série ?

Il eut l'air si embarrassé que Pippa ne put réprimer un petit rire.

- Je suis désolée, assura-t-elle. Je crois que toutes ces émotions m'ont porté sur les nerfs. Je ne suis pas aussi directe, d'habitude. Mais je vais me faire pardonner, attendez une seconde.

La jeune femme profita du fait qu'il maintenait toujours le plateau pour farfouiller dans sa pochette, dont elle ressortit le dernier morceau de cookie, le lui fourrant dans la main avec un sourire triomphal avant de récupérer son plateau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un pot-de-vin. Pour m'assurer que cette rencontre ne vous décourage pas de voler au secours de la prochaine demoiselle en détresse que vous croiserez dans un ascenseur...

Sur ces mots, elle sortit d'un pas allègre sans oser regarder derrière elle, ne s'autorisant à respirer que lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur se referma enfin. Si le beau blond venait des étages supérieurs, c'était probablement un personnage important de la compagnie, et elle avait peu de chances de le croiser à nouveau. Dommage. D'un autre côté, le soir venu, elle aurait bien des choses à raconter à ses sœurs. Surtout que la journée était loin d'être finie...


	5. 4 - Où c'est pas facile d'être le leader

_**Un grand merci pour vos retours, qui me font super plaisir et m'encouragent à continuer.**_

_**Christine : Je ferai de mon mieux pour publier régulièrement, mais comme j'écris uniquement à la motivation, ça peut être aléatoire. Et Steve est un ange, tout le monde le sait (après, aider une jolie demoiselle en détresse dans un ascenseur n'a pas dû être un trop grand sacrifice pour lui... ;-))**_

_**Plume : Suis aussi contente que rassurée que cette nouvelle version de la rencontre entre Pippa et Cap te convainque. (Pour ce qui des des cookies, j'avoue que j'en ai mangé un en écrivant, ça doit jouer un peu... )  
><strong>_

_**Quetzy : Coulson is back, indeed. J'avoue que sa présence - ainsi que celle de Tu-sais-qui, même si on ne l'a pas encore vu - justifie à elle seule la réécriture de cette histoire, quoique j'aie aussi tenu compte de tes remarques sur la première mouture, et davantage insisté sur le côté action et les Avengers en tant que groupe. Je suis contente que tu apprécies la présence de Falcon, que j'avais moi aussi beaucoup aimé dans TWS, et qui avait _**à mon avis**_ autant que les autres sa place dans cette fic (même si on ne le voit pas beaucoup). Quant à Stark... eh bien j'avoue que c'est celui que j'aime le moins, mais qui prend le plus de place. Tant mieux s'il te parait convaincant ! Enfin, pour ce qui est des retrouvailles entre les Coulson, ça va s'avérer plus compliqué que prévu (surtout que vous ne savez pas encore tout sur leurs relations familiales complexes), et il faut davantage t'attendre, dans l'immédiat, à des interactions avec les autres personnages...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Steve n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver à court de mots. Mais avec ses lèvres écarlates, son regard pétillant et son humour pince-sans-rire, la jolie brune l'avait pris tellement au dépourvu qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à lui demander son prénom. D'un autre côté, si elle travaillait dans la Tour et avait fait son entrée au bras de Tony Stark, il ne serait pas trop difficile de la retrouver. Dans l'immédiat, cependant, il avait des soucis autrement plus sérieux sur les bras. À commencer par cette mutante blonde qui menaçait la sécurité de tous ceux qu'il connaissait.<p>

_Lorsque Natasha était revenue dans la salle de réunion – l'espionne n'avait pas bougé d'un cil en apercevant Coulson, quoique Steve n'aurait su dire si c'était parce qu'elle était déjà au courant, ou simplement très douée pour masquer ses émotions –, elle avait déclaré d'un ton fataliste que cela ne serait pas très différent des grandes révélations publiques qui avaient suivi la chute du SHIELD._

_- J'aimerais partager votre optimisme, Natasha, avait rétorqué Coulson d'un ton funèbre. Mais vous seriez surprise par la masse d'informations qu'Evanora Wave a réussi à collecter et rassembler. Selon nos calculs, ça lui a pris près de dix ans, malgré son pouvoir, mais elle dispose maintenant d'une banque de données phénoménale que certains payeraient cher pour avoir entre leurs mains. Hydra, pour commencer…_

_- Quel genre d'informations ? était alors intervenu Pietro, qui n'avait ni ouvert la bouche, ni même desserré les dents depuis qu'il avait été fait mention de son père._

_- Cela va d'une biographie complète de tous les gens se trouvant dans cette pièce, avec une analyse détaillée de leurs points faibles, à des informations en apparence banales sur chaque mutant et non-humain de cette planète. Si les Sénateurs appelant au Recensement mettaient la main sur cette base de données, ils n'auraient plus besoin de demander l'autorisation de qui que ce soit. Ils seraient virtuellement capables d'éradiquer jusqu'au dernier mutant du Continent._

_Steve avait frissonné. L'idée que ses amis puissent être menacés lui était insupportable. Il avait déjà perdu Bucky – à deux reprises –, il refusait de perdre qui que ce soit d'autre._

_- Que pouvons-nous y faire ?_

_- Dans l'immédiat, il semble qu'elle n'ait pas encore trouvé acquéreur. La connaissant, le prix fixé pour ces informations doit être prohibitif. Si nous parvenons à la localiser et à l'enfermer avant qu'elle ait pu vendre sa base de données, nous pourrions récupérer celle-ci…_

_- Pour l'utiliser "à bon escient", j'imagine ? avait glissé Stark avec un sourire narquois. J'ai bien l'impression qu'au SHIELD, les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure…_

_- Et la supprimer une bonne fois pour toutes, avait corrigé Coulson sans battre d'un cil. C'est une arme bien trop dangereuse pour se trouver entre les mains de qui que ce soit. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls concernés. Il y a, dans l'Institut Xavier, et partout ailleurs dans le pays, des gosses innocents qui arrivent à mener une vie normale malgré leur mutation. Les exposer ainsi à la vindicte populaire serait criminel._

_Même si l'expression du Directeur ne s'était pas modifiée, sa voix tendue indiquait à quel point cette situation lui tenait à cœur. Steve s'en était étonné; Coulson ne lui avait pas donné l'impression d'un fervent partisan de la cause mutante. D'un autre côté, il avait à peine eu le temps de faire sa connaissance avant sa mort présumée…_

_- Non mais vous étiez où, tout ce temps ? avait soudain demandé Barton d'un ton presque agressif, prenant tout le monde par surprise._

_- Tahiti. C'est un endroit magique, avait répondu Coulson avec un mélange de nostalgie et d'amertume._

Ce qui avait mis fin au meeting.

Coulson était parti peu après, et Steve, qui avait rendez-vous avec Sharon pour lui rendre les affaires qu'elle avait laissées dans son appartement, en avait profité pour s'éclipser. C'était sans doute une réaction un peu lâche de sa part, mais sa récente rupture était encore trop douloureuse pour pouvoir la gérer en même temps qu'un Barton blessé, un Maximoff furieux, sans compter Stark et Storm pareils à eux-mêmes, soit à la limite du supportable. Steve espérait juste que Natasha, Sam et Banner arriveraient à calmer le jeu, et qu'il ne retrouverait pas cette partie de la Tour saccagée par un Hulk au meilleur de sa forme.

L'échange avec Sharon avait été d'une civilité à peine soutenable. Steve appréciait sincèrement la jeune femme, qui était pleine de qualités, mais qu'il avait traitée depuis le départ comme un substitut de sa grand-tante Peggy, essayant de rattraper à ses côtés ce qu'il avait perdu en sombrant dans l'océan à bord du vaisseau de Red Skull. Ce n'étaient en aucun cas des bases saines pour entamer une relation, et ce n'était pas juste pour Sharon, aussi avait-il préféré couper court dès qu'il s'en était rendu compte. La jeune femme en avait été profondément blessée, et lui en voulait – à juste titre, du reste –, aussi avait-elle rendu sa démission dès le lendemain, annonçant à Steve qu'elle prendrait contact avec lui pour récupérer ce qu'elle avait laissé chez lui. D'une redoutable efficacité, Sharon s'était trouvé un job et un appartement à Chicago dans les trois jours qui avaient suivi, et avait dès lors demandé à Steve de lui restituer ses affaires ce matin-là. Elle avait profité de l'occasion pour lui rendre tous les cadeaux qu'il lui avait offerts au cours de leur brève liaison, ce qui lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans l'estomac. Toutefois, compte tenu de ce qu'elle avait subi par sa faute, il ne pouvait nier l'avoir mérité. Steve venait à peine de ranger la petite boîte en carton au fond d'un de ses placards – et de renoncer à toute vie sentimentale pour un long moment – lorsque la jeune femme brune l'avait pris par surprise dans l'ascenseur. Cela ne remettait nullement sa décision en cause, mais elle avait représenté une distraction aussi agréable que bienvenue, aussi avait-il retrouvé en grande partie sa sérénité d'esprit en revenant dans les quartiers des Avengers.

Et heureusement, parce que Stark et Storm avaient fait très fort. Craignant sans doute de perdre son calme, Banner était retourné rejoindre le Docteur Foster dans le laboratoire. Steve espérait juste que Darcy ne se trouvait pas à proximité, la jeune femme ayant parfois un effet similaire à celui de Stark sur ses proches, quoique ce fût en général involontaire. Sans doute Thor l'avait-il suivi, quoique pas pour les mêmes raisons. Natasha avait entraîné Maximoff à l'écart, et discutait avec lui à voix basse, tandis qu'il secouait la tête avec une expression butée. Sam mettait quant à lui à profit toute son expérience acquise au foyer de vétérans pour essayer de calmer la sœur jumelle du mutant, Wanda. Celle-ci s'était assise à même le sol, les yeux fermés et les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. À en juger par les objets divers – tasses, stylos, et même un petit guéridon – qui tourbillonnaient autour d'elle, enveloppés d'une lumière rouge, le jeune homme noir ne rencontrait hélas qu'un succès limité. Enfin, Stark et Storm encerclaient un Barton à la mine sombre.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, Legolas, vous n'êtes sans doute pas assez bien placé dans la hiérarchie du SHIELD pour être mis au courant de ce genre d'information, persifla Stark avec ce sourire narquois qui donnait habituellement à Steve envie de l'étrangler avec sa propre cravate.

- Moi peut-être pas, mais le Captain se situe au plus haut niveau d'accréditation, et il n'en savait pas davantage jusqu'à ce que l'Agent… le Directeur Coulson ne se signale à lui, répliqua Barton, la fureur perceptible dans sa voix comme son regard.

- En même temps, vous espériez quoi ? Un mémo "_Au fait, Coulson est vivant. Bises, Fury_" ? Si j'ai bien compris le fonctionnement de ce panier de crabes, la plupart du temps, il faut aller chercher les infos à la source au lieu d'attendre qu'elles vous tombent toutes crues dans le bec. Sinon vous risquez de mourir de vieillesse avant d'avoir appris que la machine à café était en panne, renifla Stark.

- Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas été au courant, toi ? intervint alors Storm avec un haussement de sourcils. En général, t'es pas le dernier à aller farfouiller dans les petits secrets des autres…

La question était si pertinente que Barton, mais aussi Steve, et même Sam, se tournèrent vers Stark dans l'attente de sa réponse. Celui-ci détourna le regard.

- Hmm… Disons que ça m'a échappé. Il faudra d'ailleurs que j'aie une bonne petite discussion avec JARVIS à ce sujet. C'est que j'ai une réputation à maintenir, moi… finit-il par répondre, une infime trace d'embarras dans la voix.

Steve décida que c'était le moment où jamais d'intervenir.

- L'important n'est pas de savoir qui était au courant. L'Ag… Le Directeur Coulson nous a confié une mission, et je pense que vous conviendrez avec moi qu'elle se place en haute position de notre liste de priorités.

Comme toujours, Stark s'apprêta à protester, par principe, mais Steve soutint son regard, et l'autre finit par rouler des yeux.

- Si vous le dites, Papy. Et comment suggérez-vous qu'on procède ?

Steve en resta bouche bée. Autant parce qu'il n'entrait pas dans les habitudes de Stark de demander l'avis d'autrui que parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la question.

- Eh bien… Il faudrait sans doute commencer par rassembler un maximum d'informations sur cette femme, Evanora Wave. Nat, pourrais-tu…

- À vrai dire, Cap, c'est une très mauvaise idée, intervint alors Pietro.

Wanda leva les yeux vers son jumeau, et tous les objets qui l'entouraient tombèrent au sol. Sam poussa un soupir, secoua la tête, mais aida néanmoins la jeune femme à se relever.

- Bah v'la autre chose, laissa tomber Storm en haussant les sourcils.

- Il a un autre avis sur la question, Speedy Gonzales ? renchérit Stark, l'air mauvais.

L'inimitié que ce dernier portait au mutant et à sa jumelle n'était un secret pour personne, même si Steve continuait à grincer des dents à chaque fois qu'il se permettait des réflexions de ce genre. Par chance, malgré son caractère emporté, Pietro ne prenait en général pas la peine de relever ses piques, estimant à juste titre que réagir ne ferait qu'inciter Stark à en rajouter une couche. Or, cela bouleversait Wanda. Et lorsque la jeune femme était bouleversée, les accidents tendaient à se multiplier autour d'elle. Steve avait longtemps cru que Pietro s'était mis en tête de jouer les chevaliers défenseurs en s'interposant entre sa jumelle et le monde entier. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'en se comportant ainsi, le jeune homme protégeait surtout le reste du monde de Wanda.

- Franchement Stark, vous pouvez garder pour vous ce genre de commentaire, coupa Steve. Pietro, tu veux bien nous expliquer ce qui motive ta suggestion ?

- Il se trouve que, comme l'a dit Monsieur Coulson – le mutant insista imperceptiblement sur le titre, rappelant une fois de plus à Steve que, malgré la meilleure volonté du monde, il gardait encore des séquelles de l'endoctrinement subi au sein de l'Hydra –, Mademoiselle Wave a longtemps fait partie de l'entourage de mon… Magneto.

Pietro se raidit et se tut. Aussitôt, Wanda se précipita vers lui, l'étreignant avec force. Tous les autres, même le duo infernal, attendirent patiemment que le mutant se reprenne. Le cœur de Steve se serra. Il éprouvait une profonde compassion pour les jumeaux, dont le parcours n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Bucky. Ayant vécu une enfance heureuse dans un petit pays d'Europe orientale appelé la Transie, ils avaient perdu leurs parents adoptifs très jeunes. Récupérés dans la foulée par l'Hydra, ceux-ci les avaient emprisonnés, conditionnés, expérimentant sur leurs pouvoirs innés afin de les développer et les contrôler. Wanda ayant toujours été la plus fragile des deux, sa raison n'y avait pas survécu – même si Steve avait l'impression que, depuis son incorporation dans leur petit groupe, elle avait retrouvé une forme d'équilibre, quoique précaire. Leur situation déjà délicate s'était encore aggravée lorsque, après que les X-Men du Professeur Xavier aient pris d'assaut la base de l'Hydra où les jumeaux, ainsi que d'autres prisonniers mutants, avaient été enfermés, Magneto était sorti de l'ombre pour révéler leur lien de parenté biologique. Malheureusement, il s'était vite avéré que le puissant mutant s'intéressait surtout à ce que leurs pouvoirs démultipliés pourraient lui apporter dans son éternelle croisade contre les humains dépourvus de mutation. Les jumeaux avaient alors quitté sa confrérie pour rejoindre le Professeur Xavier. C'est ce dernier, via Logan, un ami et membre de l'ancien commando de Steve, qui avait pris contact avec lui, estimant qu'au vu de son expérience personnelle avec Hydra, il était sans doute le mieux placé pour les aider à reprendre le cours de leur vie. Et inversement, leur expérience personnelle de l'Hydra serait un apport appréciable pour les Avengers, permettant en outre de prouver aux jumeaux qu'ils pouvaient se montrer utiles en œuvrant pour le bien commun. Malheureusement, ces épreuves successives avaient endurci Pietro au point d'ériger une épaisse muraille entre lui et les autres. Seules sa sœur et Natasha semblaient désormais en mesure de la traverser.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de la recontrer personnellement, reprit finalement Pietro, mais St-John – un des rares mutants avec lesquels j'ai sympathisé dans la confrérie – avait été… intime avec elle, durant un temps. Elle lui avait un jour confié sur l'oreiller avoir installé des traqueurs virtuels un peu partout dans le monde lui permettant de repérer instantanément ceux qui seraient à sa recherche, ce qui lui permettait de rester toujours un pas en avant sur ses ennemis.

- C'est de la science-fiction, railla Stark. Il y a des limites à ce que l'intelligence artificielle est en mesure de faire… et je ne dis pas ça pour toi, JARVIS.

- Je vous remercie de cette précision, Monsieur, déclara la voix du majordome robotisé dans les hauts-parleurs.

Quoique celui-ci s'exprimât avec son flegme habituel, Steve avait l'impression que la remarque de son créateur l'avait bel et bien vexé.

- Sauf que dans le cas présent, il s'agit moins d'intelligence artificielle que de mutations, intervint alors Sam. Et vous seriez surpris de voir de quoi certains mutants sont capables.

Il parlait en connaissance de cause, ayant en effet récemment confié à ses compagnons d'armes qu'au-delà des ailes mécaniques lui permettant de s'envoler dans les airs, il s'était découvert, dans son adolescence, une capacité à communiquer avec certains oiseaux de proie. Il aurait sans doute mieux fait de s'abstenir, vu que Stark en avait profité pour le rebaptiser Crâne de Piaf.

- Admettons, déclara Stark, qui ne semblait guère convaincu. Mais comment voulez-vous qu'on mette la main sur une mutante spécialisée en informatique si on ne peut pas recourir à l'informatique pour la chercher ?

Les autres demeurèrent muets. Même pour Steve, lequel avait grandi à une époque où le concept même d'internet aurait semblé miraculeux, le problème semblait insoluble. Durant son long sommeil, le monde était devenu si grand, si complexe, que les gens pouvaient disparaître sans laisser la moindre trace derrière eux si c'était là leur volonté. Et si cette femme disposait de capacités surnaturelles lui permettant de communiquer avec les machines, elle pourrait parfaitement mener ses transactions douteuses depuis l'immeuble voisin sans qu'ils aient même conscience de sa présence...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et quelques petits mots d'explication ici encore :<br>**_

_**- Dans les Comics et les dessins-animés (X-Men Evolution et Earth Mightiest Heroes, entre autres), James Howlett, également appelé Logan et plus connu du grand public sous le nom de Wolverine, est un membre à part entière des Howling Commando au même titre que Bucky et Dum Dum Dugan (l'homme au chapeau melon). Il considère Cap comme l'un de ses amis.  
>- De même, les jumeaux Maximoff, vus dans la scène post-générique de Captain America and the Winter Soldier, sont les enfants biologiques de Magneto, quoique celui-ci n'a appris leur existence que bien plus tard.<br>- Et puisque Falcon a en principe le pouvoir de communiquer avec les oiseaux, il me semble logique qu'il soit un mutant, lui aussi.  
>(Pour des raisons de franchise et de sousous, ces éléments ont été retirés des films Marvel, mais je trouve qu'ils donnent de la profondeur aux personnages, donc j'ai décidé de les intégrer à mon histoire.)<br>- St-John Allerdyce est le vrai nom du mutant Pyro, vu dans les trois premiers opus de X-Men.  
>- Evanora Wave est en revanche un personnage que j'ai complètement inventé. <strong>_

_**Comme ça, c'est dit. A la prochaine ! **_


	6. 5 - Où Em a eu plus de succès que prévu

_**Esmeyralda : Merci pour ta review et pour le compliment ! Pour répondre à ta remarque, eh bien techniquement, la fic est conçue de la manière suivante ; les chapitres impairs sont écrits du point de vue des sœurs (Em et Pippa étant les deux plus "importantes", et Pammy, la petite dernière, intervenant beaucoup plus tard), et les pairs vus à travers des yeux d'un Avenger. Et comme, dans cette histoire, les protagonistes sont nombreux, c'est un peu chacun son tour (quoique certains prennent plus de place que d'autres).  
>J'espère que les choses s'éclaireront pour toi par la suite...Parce que oui, ces deux mondes vont entrer en collision, mais ça va prendre du temps, histoire de bien poser le contexte et chaque perso. Ce sera une longue fic, c'est sûr (pour te donner une idée, la première version que j'ai publiée sur FFNet comportait plus de 20 chapitres, et elle n'en était même pas à la moitié). Donc il faudra un peu de patience pour tout comprendre, mais je ferai mon maximum pour que ça vaille la peine ^^.<br>**_

* * *

><p>Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Em n'aurait jamais osé espérer un tel succès dès son premier jour. Contrairement à ce que ses sœurs prétendaient, elle ne sous-estimait en rien ses compétences culinaires. Elle était parfaitement consciente d'être une bonne cuisinière et, toute fausse modestie mise à part, une très bonne pâtissière – quoiqu'elle n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de sa mère de cœur, laquelle lui avait transmis tout son savoir-faire.<p>

Mabel Riley avait accueilli dans son foyer le jeune Phillip Coulson, alors âgé de neuf ans, lorsque celui-ci avait perdu ses parents. Bien des années plus tard, elle s'était également chargée de l'éducation de ses filles quand, leur mère partie, leur père avait décidé qu'il valait mieux laisser son employeur, SHIELD, continuer à ignorer leur existence. Mabel était une femme grande et forte, au caractère bien trempé mais aux joues roses et au sourire facile. Elle parvenait en quelques mots à canaliser les débordements de Pippa, laquelle avait toujours eu une imagination fertile, calmer les éclats de Sarah, et rassurer Pammy, la plus fragile du lot. Pour Em, il s'agissait d'un mentor autant que d'une confidente, et la seule personne à laquelle elle ait jamais osé avouer à quel point elle était terrifiée à l'idée de mal faire, tandis qu'elles préparaient ensemble ragoût, pot-au-feu ou gaufres. Encore aujourd'hui, la jeune femme lui rendait visite presque toutes les semaines, occasionnellement accompagnée par l'une de ses sœurs. Mabel, qui allait sur ses soixante-dix-sept ans, était loin d'être aussi en forme qu'autrefois. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'accueillir la jeune femme, qu'elle appelait sa "toute petite chérie", avec un sourire radieux et des pavés croquants aux amandes – les préférés d'Em, qui malgré de nombreux essais n'avait jamais été capable d'en reproduire la saveur unique –, avant de lui enjoindre de raconter sa semaine avec force détails. Ces moments représentaient une oasis de sérénité dans la vie souvent chaotique de la jeune femme, qui ne les aurait échangés pour rien au monde.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Mabel, laquelle n'était jamais à court de maximes, avait l'habitude de répéter que pour atteindre ses rêves, le talent ne suffisait pas. Il fallait aussi de la volonté, du courage, de la persévérance, un sens aigu de l'organisation et une bonne dose de chance. Or, si Em estimait ne pas manquer des quatre premiers, sa vie toute entière s'était chargée de lui démontrer qu'aucune bonne fée ne s'était penchée sur son berceau.

Aussi avait-elle entamé cette première journée avec autant de détermination que d'appréhension, faisant son possible pour dissimuler à ses cadettes l'angoisse qui pulsait en elle, la conviction sourde que quelque chose allait forcément mal tourner. Lorsque Tony Stark avait aimé son scone, la jeune femme en avait été flattée autant qu'étonnée. Elle aurait pourtant cru que ses pâtisseries, cuites dans un four ancien et occasionnellement défectueux, sembleraient trop simples à un homme dont le palais avait sûrement l'habitude des repas élaborés conçus par les chefs étoilés des meilleurs restaurants de la planète. Pourtant, il avait assez apprécié pour en commander une demi-douzaine supplémentaire. Quand des passants et employés de chez Stark Industries s'étaient approchés à leur tour, Em s'était dit, avec un certain fatalisme, qu'elle passerait sa matinée à répondre à des questions indiscrètes mais aurait au moins l'occasion de vendre quelques cookies. Toutefois, même si chacun de ses premiers clients était en effet mû par la curiosité, il était reparti, le sourire aux lèvres, avec une pâtisserie – voire plusieurs – et une boisson chaude. Ainsi qu'un certain nombre de ragots aussi scandaleux qu'erronés sur Tony Stark, fournis par une Sarah au mieux de sa forme – Em avait jeté l'éponge et cessé d'essayer de canaliser son infernale petite sœur au bout du troisième client. Fataliste, elle s'était dit qu'elle n'avait pour Stark Industries que l'attrait de la nouveauté, et n'avait pas l'intention de revenir le lendemain, de toute façon.

La matinée avait avancé, puis l'heure de midi était arrivée sans qu'elle ou Sarah ait pu prendre plus d'une micropause pour aller aux toilettes – elles avaient d'ailleurs dû profiter de l'hospitalité de Stark Industries à ce sujet, Em ayant totalement occulté cet élément crucial lorsqu'elle avait pensé à l'aménagement de son bus. Le point positif était le succès inattendu qu'elles avaient rencontré tout au long de cette première matinée. Malheureusement, celui-ci avait aussi ses aléas; elles étaient à court de scones et de muffins depuis dix heures du matin, et il ne restait presque plus de cookies aux fruits secs, d'autant qu'Em en avait mis deux de côté pour les offrir à Pippa le soir. Il n'y avait quasi plus un seul cupcake non plus. Par chance, à défaut de sanitaires, le bus était équipé d'un four, dans lequel Em mit à cuire une fournée de cookies aux trois chocolats. L'odeur sucrée qui s'en échappait fit gargouiller le ventre des deux sœurs… tout en attirant l'attention de plusieurs passants, qui se dirigèrent vers elles d'un pas décidé. Em poussa un soupir et prit deux billets de dix dollars dans sa caisse, les tendant à Sarah :

- Va te dégourdir les jambes et nous acheter de quoi manger. Et un verre de jus d'orange pour moi, si tu veux bien, j'aurai besoin de vitamines pour tenir le coup jusqu'à la fin de cette journée.

Le regard de sa cadette, alternant entre l'argent tendu et les gens qui approchaient, exprimait un mélange d'envie et de doute.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de te laisser toute seule avec cette bande de voraces. Ils seraient bien capables de s'en prendre à toi si tu ne les sers pas assez vite à leur goût, déclara-t-elle avec un roulement d'yeux significatif. Et puisque tu refuses de prendre mon plan d'urgence au sérieux, peut-être vaut-il mieux que je reste pour veiller sur toi.

Em ne put réprimer un petit rire devant son air déterminé. Sarah faisait une fixette sur les zombies depuis un certain nombre d'années déjà. Dans le joyeux fouillis coloré que constituait sa chambre, elle avait d'ailleurs consacré un pan entier de mur à son plan minutieux détaillant la réaction la plus appropriée en cas d'invasion. Celui-ci prenait en compte les comportements à adopter pour chacune de ses sœurs, et impliquait entre autres des pouvoirs mutants et une importante composante informatique. Ce dernier point n'avait d'ailleurs rien d'étonnant pour Em, car Sarah passait une majorité de son temps penchée sur son précieux ordinateur, Igor. En revanche, le nom de code attribué à l'opération laissait l'aînée perplexe. Sarah avait en effet choisi de l'appeler Carotte parce que, avait-elle expliqué à une Em stupéfaite, le point commun évident entre les tubercules et les zombies étaient qu'ils n'exploitaient leurs pleins pouvoirs qu'une fois sortis de terre.

- Eh bien moi, je suis certaine, assura l'aînée. Tu es épuisée, ce qui a tendance à diminuer drastiquement ta dose de tact. Comme tu n'en as déjà aucun à la base, tu commences à dangereusement t'approcher du négatif. Et je ne suis pas assez bonne pâtissière pour pouvoir me permettre de te laisser insulter nos clients. Déjà ce matin, avec Tony Stark, tu as dépassé les bornes...  
>- C'est lui qui a commencé, rétorqua sa sœur, butée.<p>

Il était étonnant de constater combien Sarah qui, à presque dix-neuf ans, était assez intelligente pour avoir obtenu une bourse universitaire complète pour le semestre suivante, pouvait se montrer infantile sur certains points. Mais si Em devait la juger à l'aune de Tony Stark, l'un des hommes les plus brillants de sa génération qui, pourtant, avait un comportement parfois très puéril, peut-être était-ce normal chez ceux dont le QI ridiculisait les statistiques… Em savait depuis très longtemps que sa petite sœur était plus intelligente que la moyenne. Mais pour elle, Sarah resterait toujours cette fillette aux grands yeux tristes qui lui demandait pourquoi son Papa ne voulait pas passer Noël avec elle et qui ne voulait rien manger lorsqu'elle était malade, à part des crêpes à la banane et au Nutella. Avec le temps, Sarah s'était faite aux absences prolongées de Phillip Coulson – même si, près d'un an et demi après le drame, sa mort restait toujours aussi douloureuse à supporter –, mais personne n'arriverait à la séparer de son Nutella.

- Peu importe, dit Em, à laquelle l'expérience avait appris quand il fallait rester ferme sur ses positions, et quand il valait mieux laisser couler, tu as besoin de prendre un peu l'air, et moi de vitamines. Sans compter que je tuerais pour pouvoir manger quelque chose de salé.  
>- Mademoiselle ? l'interpella alors une femme blonde en tailleur et escarpins, qui arborait une expression peu amène.<p>

Em était professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles, mais avait aussi développé un sixième sens en ce qui concernait les réactions de ses cadettes. Dès lors, elle adressa un sourire engageant à sa cliente, tout en déclarant à sa sœur, qu'elle sentait prête à lancer une réplique assassine :

- Je m'en occuperai toute seule, Sarah. Va nous chercher de quoi manger, tu veux bien ?

Sarah marmonna sous cape, mais prit néanmoins les billets qu'elle lui tendait, avant de s'éclipser par la porte arrière de leur véhicule. Em put alors se consacrer à ses clients l'esprit tranquille. Même si elle n'avait jamais encore travaillé dans un espace aussi réduit, elle avait une longue expérience du travail dans un café, puisque son ancien patron avait pris le temps de lui faire découvrir tous les aspects du métier qui était le sien pour, réalisait-elle à présent avec reconnaissance, la préparer au jour où elle posséderait aussi sa propre entreprise. Aussi n'eut-elle aucun mal à gérer les clients qui se succédèrent pendant les vingt minutes suivantes.

Une fois le coup de feu passé, elle put enfin se poser un instant et en profita pour se faire un chocolat chaud. Sarah n'était toujours pas revenue, et Em commençait à se demander où elle était passée. D'un autre côté, après lui avoir enjoint d'aller se dégourdir les jambes, Em pouvait difficilement se permettre de râler parce que sa petite sœur lui avait, pour une fois, obéi. Cependant, elle était épuisée et avait besoin, elle aussi, de respirer un peu d'air frais. Aussi profita-t-elle de l'absence de tout client potentiel pour descendre le petit volet fermant le comptoir, se préparer un grand verre de lait avec un cookie aux noix de pécan, et prendre à son tour la poudre d'escampette, pour cinq merveilleuses minutes.

L'air était si glacial que son souffle formait de la buée, mais cela ne dérangeait nullement Em, qui avait assorti son pull à col roulé rouge de mitaines et d'une écharpe en laine pour l'occasion. La jeune femme attendait avec impatience l'hiver, en croisant les doigts pour qu'il y ait de la neige, cette fois. Les batailles de boules de neige avec ses sœurs comptaient parmi ses meilleurs souvenirs d'enfance et, puisque Pammy passerait les fêtes de Noël avec elles, cette année, Em avait bien l'intention de faire en sorte qu'il s'agisse d'un moment inoubliable pour ses cadettes. Dieu savait qu'avec toutes les épreuves traversées ces derniers temps, elles en avaient toutes besoin. Em ne pouvait espérer mesurer les prochains jours, et encore moins les prochaines semaines, à l'aune du succès rencontré dans la matinée, mais même si ses bénéfices chutaient de quatre-vingt pour cent, elle devrait encore pouvoir acheter de beaux présents pour ses sœurs, quitte à se priver un peu.

Toute prise à ces agréables pensées, elle ne faisait pas attention où elle marchait et faillit percuter un homme qui se tenait à mi-chemin entre son bus et Stark Industries. Plus exactement se dirigeait-elle droit dans sa direction, mais il l'avait vue venir et l'arrêta en cours de route, d'une main ferme posée sur son épaule. Em leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt, voilà ce qui l'étonnait le plus. Il s'agissait en effet d'un clochard, qui détonnait donc au moins autant dans le décor qu'elle-même.

L'homme semblait encore relativement jeune et en bonne santé. Il ne devait pas être à la rue depuis très longtemps, à en juger par l'état dans lequel se trouvaient ses vêtements – une veste brune trop légère pour la saison, un sous-pull marine et un jean. Sa barbe était loin d'être aussi fournie que celle de la plupart de ses congénères et laissait apercevoir une bouche bien dessinée aux lèvres pleines. Quant à ses cheveux, à demi dissimulés sous une casquette, s'ils étaient trop longs et gras, ils n'avaient pas encore la texture feutrée propre à ceux qui vivaient dehors depuis trop longtemps. Ses yeux, d'un vert pâle et bordés de longs cils, fixaient Em comme si elle détenait la réponse à une question essentielle qu'il se posait. Touchée malgré elle, la jeune femme posa une main sur celle, gantée, qui la maintenait toujours à l'écart. Elle lui sembla étrangement raide, mais peut-être souffrait-il du froid. Sa tenue ne semblait pas faite pour l'automne, et moins encore pour l'hiver glacial qui les attendait.

- Je m'appelle Em, déclara-t-elle avec ce qu'elle espérait être un sourire engageant.  
>- Em ?<p>

Sa voix rauque avait une pointe d'accent étrange qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier, mais aussi une tonalité bizarre, comme s'il ne l'utilisait pas souvent. Depuis combien de temps ce malheureux n'avait-il pas eu l'occasion de parler à un autre être humain ?

- À vrai dire, c'est Patience Marjorie, expliqua-t-elle avec une grimace. Mais aucune personne saine d'esprit ne se ferait appeler Patience, et Marjorie est le prénom de ma mère, alors…

Son regard fixe et son silence la mettaient mal à l'aise. Or quand Em était mal à l'aise, elle avait tendance à parler à tort et à travers. Pourtant, elle n'était pas effrayée. L'homme ne se montrait nullement menaçant. La main qu'il pressait contre son épaule avait pour but de la maintenir à distance, pas de la blesser. Il s'agissait chez lui d'une réaction mécanique, instinctive. Aussi s'écarta-t-elle de quelques pas, et il laissa retomber sa main.

- Et vous-même ?

Un éclair de doute passa dans les yeux verts du clochard, qui fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Sans doute essayait-il d'avoir l'air intimidant, mais Em refusa de se laisser impressionner. Sans se départir de son sourire, elle lui tendit son cookie. Il l'observa comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent prêt à mordre. Comme elle gardait la main tendue, il se décida finalement à saisir le biscuit du bout des doigts.

- Je vous donnerais bien le verre de lait, aussi, déclara-t-elle, mais je crois que vous avez assez froid comme ça. En revanche, si vous voulez, je me ferai un plaisir de vous offrir un café. Ou un thé. Ça vous réchauffera.

Elle se détourna vers le bus une poignée de secondes à peine, mais lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau dans sa direction, il avait disparu. Sans doute venait-elle de croiser le seul clochard ninja des États-Unis. Au moins aurait-il un biscuit à grignoter. Et si d'aventure, il repassait par là, elle penserait à lui offrir une boisson chaude.

- Em, tu vas m'adorer. Figure-toi que j'ai pris le métro jusque chez Gray's Papaya, et je t'ai ramené tes hot-dogs préférés.

L'enthousiasme manifesté par Sarah faisait plaisir à voir, et Em avait en effet un gros faible pour les hot-dogs de chez Gray's Papaya. Tandis qu'elle entamait son premier avec appétit, la jeune femme se promit de penser à mettre de côté l'un ou l'autre pull, ainsi que des chaussures de montagne et des chaussettes en laine ayant appartenu à son père. L'homme lui avait semblé plus grand et large d'épaules, mais ça ne coûtait rien de les lui proposer…


End file.
